


Here, Kitty

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Kink Bingo Round Five [4]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Catboy!Tony, Catboys & Catgirls, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has ended up with cat ears and a tail. Steve feels that this means it's time for an experiment.</p><p>This is a completely unrepentant PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Here, Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651956) by [hayatecrawford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford), [sakurazero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurazero/pseuds/sakurazero)



> Written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square "plushie or furry kink"

"Staring at me is not making me feel better, Steve." Tony looked in the mirror again. "It's really obvious, isn't it? I can't hide it."  
  
Steve winced, but nodded. "Yeah. I guess you could keep the tail in your pants, but even a hat wouldn't hide the ears. On the other hand, you do look kinda cute?"  
  
Tony whirled around, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. "You did  not just call me cute. I'm half-cat. I look like something out of a weird Japanese porno."  
  
"I think it's cute." Steve shrugged and approached him. "You make a sweet kitty."  
  
"You're not upset enough by this." Tony folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"You're not in pain and Thor is out looking for Loki. Even if you never turn back, it's not like you're incapacitated or anything. You just have cat ears and a tail, and that will teach you to take powerful aliens seriously." Steve reached out to scratch behind Tony's newly-feline ear. "So mostly I'm happy to go with it."  
  
Tony completely intended to make a well-reasoned and articulate reply, but Steve's fingers were in  _just_ the right spot and it was all he could do not to mewl pathetically and push his head into the touch.   
  
"That feel good?"   
  
Steve's tone was suddenly low and intimate, and Tony hadn't really realised he'd closed his eyes, but he kept them that way to concentrate on the way Steve's breath was warming his neck. He nodded minutely, hoping Steve would take the hint and continue. He moaned out loud when Steve's lips touched his neck, and then opened his eyes again to stare at him.  
  
"You're thinking about having sex with me while I'm like this, aren't you?" Tony wasn't entirely sure whether he should be horrified or impressed.   
  
A telltale blush crept up Steve's cheeks. "Wanna see if you'll purr. I mean, you practically  _do_ , sometimes, but you might actually do it like this." Steve played with his ear. "I'll bet it'd feel great if I stroked your tail. Cats seem to love that."  
  
Tony swallowed. "Well, I guess they make cat-person porn for a reason. I..." He looked at Steve's soft expression and sighed. "Yeah, okay."  
  
Steve lit up and leaned in to kiss the corner of Tony's mouth.  "You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." Tony nodded. "How could I say no to you?" He smiled softly and rubbed their noses together.   
  
"Okay." Steve bit his lip and gave Tony a tiny smile as he slid his hands under the waistband of his underwear and pushed it down, letting it fall around his feet. He set his forehead against Tony's and looked down, excited little smile still firmly in place. "Well, that still looks human."  
  
"Oh, I'm  _all_ man, baby." Tony grinned. "Ears and tail notwithstanding."  
  
Steve put a hand on Tony's head again, stroking him exactly like he would a real cat. Tony shivered and flicked his tail, whipping it around to the back of Steve's legs to hold him where he was.  
  
"You have  no idea how good that feels." Tony pushed his head into Steve's touch and tried to ignore just how cat-like that was.  
  
"I have some idea." Steve smirked, and a moment later, wrapped his hand around Tony's cock. "I haven't even gotten to your tail, yet."  
  
"If you really want to pull something..." Tony looked down at Steve's hand, then back up again with a raised eyebrow. Instead of giving in, though, Steve ran his hand from Tony's head all the way down his back, then wrapped his hand loosely around the base of his tail and started stroking, moving his hand along the whole length until the end slipped through his fingers.  
  
Tony stared at him, eyes wide and dark, and wet his lips. "Do that again," he demanded.   
  
Steve grinned at him. "I knew you'd like it." He repeated the gesture, this time focusing on the sound of pure pleasure Tony made as he touched him. After a fourth or fifth time, the sound Steve had been desperately hoping for rumbled through Tony's chest and throat, making him vibrate subtly. Steve leaned in to kiss the top of his head, smiling to himself.  
  
"You're purring," he whispered.  
  
Tony nodded, apparently not bothered by the sound. "You know what would make me purr even more?" He murmured, leaning against Steve's chest.  
  
"What?" Steve rubbed at the base of his tail, smiling as the sound increased in intensity.  
  
"Fucking me." Tony rubbed his cheek against Steve's chest, eyes closed and still purring. Steve was used to Tony being amazingly casual about asking for sex, but not so used to the unhurried snuggling that was going on here. Normally, Tony would have his hands and mouth everywhere, doing his best to hurry things along. The contrast was interesting enough that Steve wanted to see how far it'd go, and so he moved his hands down to the back of Tony's thighs to lift him up and carry him to the bed, pleasantly surprised when Tony just snuggled closer.  
  
"You do make a sweet kitty." Steve set him down gently on the bed and watched Tony gracefully roll onto his hands and knees, back arched downwards and tail swishing from side to side. Steve swallowed thickly and went to the bedside table for lube, fumbling with his belt with one hand. Tony always,  always managed to do it to him, turning his own sex appeal up as effortlessly as the dial on a radio, but today he was on fire.  
  
Guiltily, Steve wondered if he could convince Loki to do this regularly. It'd make a nice change from some of his more serious pranks, at least.  
  
"Come  _on_ , Steve." Tony shifted on the mattress. "You asked for this and now you're keeping me waiting."  
  
There was a part of Steve that wanted, just for that, to keep Tony waiting even longer, take his time and not give him what he wanted, but between the risk that Tony would switch back any second and his own need, he decided to save the teasing for later and kicked off his pants into the corner, leaving his t-shirt on in deference to his already lube-coated fingers.  
  
Steve settled behind Tony on the bed, one hand stroking at the base of his tail again, making Tony mewl and squirm. He slowed down just enough to tease Tony's entrance, circling at first, and then rubbing without making any attempt to push inside until Tony got impatient and pushed back onto Steve's finger.   
  
"You can tease later." Tony wriggled back further. "When I haven't got an extra, over-sensitive erogenous zone right where your damned hand is."   
  
"Oh." Steve looked at the hand he was stroking Tony's tail with, but decided not to move it. Instead, he rubbed with the heel of his hand in hard, deep strokes. "Better?"  
  
"Please,  _please_ fuck me, Steve?" Tony complained, making a sound that Steve wasn't about to mention was awfully close to a plaintive meow.  
  
"Okay. Hang on." Steve took pity, speeding up his prep work as much as he could without fear of hurting Tony in his haste. Tony mewled and whined and apparently couldn't hold still, his hips rocking in time with Steve's hand on the base of his tail. Steve thought about moving it, honestly he did, but it was so good to see Tony coming so completely apart that he couldn't quite bring himself to.   
  
It wouldn't hurt Tony to be a little sexually frustrated for a while, considering how often he did it to Steve.  
  
When he finally lined himself up, Tony stilled and went back to purring softly, getting louder as Steve pushed in. His whole body was vibrating, just enough that Steve could feel it when he was all the way in, and he was starting to understand a little of what Tony was feeling. He made an experimental thrust, heart melting a little as Tony's purring got even louder.   
  
"Like that?" he whispered, reaching up to pet Tony's head.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Tony shifted, rocking his hips experimentally. After a moment, he wrapped his tail around Steve's waist, only gently, but enough to make his wishes clear. Fighting the urge to coo at how adorable Tony was right now, Steve only tugged gently on the base of Tony's tail, making him moan lowly and rock back harder.  
  
Steve began thrusting slowly, tugging occasionally on Tony's tail and stroking his ears to see how loudly he could get him to purr. He experimented with pressure and timing, making mental notes about what Tony obviously liked best and nearly getting lost in the game and forgetting about himself along the way, until Tony clenched hard around him, crying out in surprise at first and then bucking his hips to encourage Steve to go harder.   
  
Steve tried to remember exactly what he'd done to repeat it, but Tony was insistent and didn't seem all that interested. Deciding that it  was Tony who was in distress right now, Steve moved the hand he had on Tony's head down his body to wrap around his cock, tugging roughly as he matched Tony's thrusts to his own, moaning lowly when he felt Tony come over his hand and speeding up a little more to follow him moments later.   
  
They both remained as they were, panting harshly. Tony's ears were standing straight up and pointed out, as though he was shocked by what had just happened. Maybe he was, for all Steve knew. He'd been a little surprised himself.  
  
"I need ten minutes," Tony said, measuring his words carefully between heaving breaths. "And then we're doing that again."


End file.
